


Rocky Who

by Amjead



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: No Dialogue, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor Who song set to the tune of Science Fiction Double Feature!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Who

The 10th Doctor was ill there were trees that could kill  
A Sycorax cut off his hand  
But Rose Tyler was there and she really did care  
About her fresh-faced doctor man

When something's gone wrong on the Earth or the sun  
Or an intergalactic land  
If there's a deadly race that comes from outer space  
The Doctor will have a plan

Science Fiction (Oo-oo-oo)  
Television  
Doctor Who (Who-oo-oo)  
Is pretty bitchin'  
You'll see him fighting (Oo-oo-oo)  
Vashta Nerada  
With the help (Oo-oo-oo)  
Of Rose or Donna  
Doo-oo wee oo-oo  
I will always love watching Doctor Who

I knew Captain Jack Harkness could take on the darkness  
When The Master trapped us in his world  
And I knew we were saved 'cause Martha is brave  
The doctor trusted his life to this girl

When the doctor says, “run” it'll seem like it's fun  
Though you know that the fear is great  
Ood and Santaurans Slitheen and Cybermen  
Daleks say, “EXTERMINATE!” (it is)

Science Fiction (Oo-oo-oo)  
Television  
Doctor Who (Who-oo-oo)  
Is pretty bitchin'  
You'll see him fighting (Oo-oo-oo)  
Vashta Nerada  
With the help of (Oo-oo-oo)  
Of Rose or Donna  
Doo-oo wee oo-oo  
I will always love watching Doctor Who

Tardis is blue (oo-ooo)  
I will always love watching Doctor Who  
Matt Smith is cute (oo-ooo)  
I will always love watching Doctor Who  
I love reboots (oo-ooo)  
I will always love watching Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> ...I really like song parodies. I know I took some liberties with rhyme scheme, flow, and such, but I really enjoyed writing this. So, please be gentle. Feel free to follow my Rocky Horror tumblr: tnpphillyrhps or my main tumblr: followallthefandoms


End file.
